Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs
by aDDleD.BraIn
Summary: In the mist and fog , like an illusion I saw another tomb besides Moony, Padfoot and Prongs reading: Here Lies the rat who betrayed: Wormtail... I betrayed as Peter Pettigrew not a Wormtail...


**Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs**

_Here Lies our beloved stag James Potter_

_1960-1981_

_Here Lies a gentle werewolf Remus Lupin_

_1960-2004_

_Here Lies Sirius Black the energetic Dog_

_1960-2002_

_In the mist and fog, like an illusion I saw another tomb reading:_

_Here Lies the rat who betrayed_

_Peter Pettigrew…_

Messieurs _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_, Marauders, standing by this name. Each every one of them light-hearted a cheerful living up to life. All of them strong, brave and loving. All of them cheerful, spontaneous and caring. All of them…but one.

All but me, Peter Pettigrew.

I looked up to each and every one of them. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and of course James Potter. Most of all James Potter. I longed to be them to be brave and wise, to be noble an charming. But I was neither any of them nor close.

I was the tag-along

The one who shared their pranks

But never a part of it.

The one who did there best to help

But I just became a nuisance

Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs 

They were good friends to me. My soulful only friends. Who treated me as one of them when they never realized how different I was to them. They cared for me and looked after me. They helped me whenever I needed it. They included me; gave me a nickname; a nickname I used for the rest of life; my horrible dark life.

I never was as brave

I never was daring

Carefree but scared

Decent but not noble

He came to me like a mere fleck of dust. His darkness and slithering words took over me. My mind headed towards his thoughts. His wrath seeped through the world.

I could not see what hope there was left

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs 

But they did

They trusted me

Believed me

Protected me

And they hoped…they still had hope their goodness shone vibrantly like gold in grovel. I wanted to hang onto this but I was cowardly.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs 

He offered me hope and light. Faithfulness and truth. He offered me power and magic that I wouldn't be able to dream of. He offered me this something I never denied wishing for. Something I needed. To show, to prove, to everyone, what I could be. What I am. What I was then was a cowardly worthless person. What I was then was a man with no decency or optimism. Then I was Then I was Then I was Wormtail something I would do anything to be now.

Someone I admired to what I am now.

A sinner.

And betrayer to the ones I loved.

_Moony Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

When I was overrun to the other side nor cowardly nor boldly, I was promised lies.

I saw no new light of hope that I longed for.

I didn't earn the respect or admiration that yearned most for.

I was promised a new life that made me the master.

But I received coldness and shadows, gloom swooping through life. Seeping and sucking the life from me, like a vacuum, like a leach. Like the Dark Lord.

I lost everything when I joined as one of tem, especially one important thing. One large and important thing.

_Moony Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

Then I thought I moment of truth came. I was offered the admiration and strength. I was offered everything.

I had just one thing to complete at the grasp and my hands.

I could live up to expectations that I was given

I could finally hope for better things.

I could finally hope, believe, trust and be faithful and leave away my doubts. I knew if I did this. The right thing, everything would end. Everything would end. Including the lives of my dearest friends. Who never knew

_Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs_

How does it feel Wormtail? What's it like to see you now? Where did this all come from? How did you become all this? Darkness? And Mayhem? What swept you into this Wormtail what made you trust this was the only way? Why did you betray Wormtail and become so cowardly and alone. Who can you trust now Wormtail when you can't even trust yourself? The ones who cared for you, you left them all of them for darkness and betrayal. You left them.

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

No more is there Wormtail he betrayed and failed _Moony Padfoot and Prongs. _He broke up the circle of friendship. He murdered the best years that happened in his life. He murdered the best thing that had happened in his life. There is nothing left of Peter, Wormtail or that marauder but knows a body full of broken memories.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs 

**Lol It's short but I hope you liked it!**

**R& R!**


End file.
